Inductive wireless power transfer (WPT) utilizes magnetic coupling between two magnetic field coupling units (i.e., a primary coil and a secondary coil). WPT systems may be used to charge electric vehicles as well as mobile devices, medical devices, etc. Typical coupling units may include charging pads that utilize strong alternating current (AC) magnetic fields to couple power to vehicles at rates comparable to conductive charging cables (e.g., 3.3 kW or more). Such power requires high field strength over the charging pads. Certain requirements, however, may set limits on access or exposure to electromagnetic fields of WPT systems.